Orkut
=Orkut= Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. O Orkut é uma rede social filiada ao Google, criada em 24 de Janeiro de 2004 com o objetivo de ajudar seus membros a conhecer pessoas e manter relacionamentos. Seu nome é originado no projetista chefe, Orkut Büyükkökten, engenheiro turco do Google. O alvo inicial do orkut era os Estados Unidos, mas a maioria dos usuários são do Brasil e da Índia. No Brasil foi a rede social com maior participação de brasileiros, com mais de 23 milhões de usuários em janeiro de 2008.[3] até ser ultrapassado pelo líder mundial, o Facebook. [4] Na Índia é o segundo mais visitado. A sede do Orkut era na Califórnia até agosto de 2008, quando o Google anunciou que o Orkut será operado no Brasil pelo Google Brasil devido à grande quantidade de usuários brasileiros e ao crescimento dos assuntos legais.[5][6][7][8] Apesar de Orkut ser um nome próprio, na programação visual do site (títulos e logos) a palavra está em minúscula (orkut). O sistema Sala de bate-papo O Google anunciou em 19 de novembro de 2008 que disponibilizaria gradualmente aos usuários brasileiros uma ferramenta para bate-papo integrada ao orkut. A rede social já funcionava com o Google Talk, mas a novidade simplifica o acesso e uso do chat. A ferramenta aparece no pé da página, como acontece no Facebook. Usuários do Orkut já podem navegar e conversar on-line ao mesmo tempo.[9] Aplicativos Em outubro de 2008 o orkut contava com mais de 600 aplicativos para os usuários escolherem, sendo alguns dos mais utilizados o BuddyPoke e a Colheita Feliz [10] Desenvolvimento ;2004 *24 de Janeiro: Foi criado o Orkut por Orkut Büyükkökten. ;2005 *5 de Abril: O Orkut ganha versão em português.[11] ;2008 *1 de abril: O orkut altera temporariamente seu logotipo em consequência do Dia da mentira. A marca traz a palavra "yogurt", um jogo de letras com o nome da rede.[12] *7 de agosto: O Google anuncia que o Google Brasil passa a ter o controle mundial do Orkut, dividindo a responsabilidade com os indianos. Mas o Google Brasil vai ter a palavra final em qualquer mudança ou melhoramento no site, e também que segundo o Ibope os brasileiros já chegam a 40 milhões de cadastros.[13] *20 de dezembro: O Orkut implementa sugestões de amigos na página inicial, onde amigos de amigos seus poderão ser seus também, por fim adicionando-os à sua lista.[14] *30 de dezembro: Um tema de Ano Novo é habilitado.[15] ;2011 *17 de Maio: Orkut ganha um novo logotipo após 7 anos de existência. O site também recebeu uma leve mudança no visual. Em publicação no blog oficial do Orkut, a equipe doGoogle disse que está "melhorando o site para nossos usuários e uma das ideias foi criar um novo logotipo que refletisse a atual cara do Orkut. O novo logotipo é mais encorpado, ousado e maduro".[16] Usuários Novo Orkut Novo Orkut é o nome dado à nova versão do site de relacionamentos Orkut, do Google. A nova versão, com layout totalmente reformulado, foi lançada no dia 29 de Outubro de 2009, durante uma coletiva de imprensa.[18] ;Lançamento Durante a coletiva de imprensa, foram apresentadas as novidades que a nova versão do Orkut traz, como o feed de notícias, um agrupamento de recados, atualizações do perfil e adição de amigos, tudo na página inicial. Também foi apresentado na coletiva, que seria retomado o antigo sistema de convites, como no começo do site. Lá, os participantes do Orkut recebiam convites para distribuí-los à amigos que não possuíam uma conta no site. Funciona do mesmo modo no Novo Orkut.[18] Fakes Como acontece na maioria dos sites de rede social no orkut existe um grande número de perfis falsos (também chamados de fakes ou bogus)[19]. Esses perfis geralmente se passam por pessoas famosas ou personagens de filmes ou desenhos, assim sendo óbvio que eles são falsos. Eles são criados tanto para proteger a identidade da pessoa quanto para diversão, e não são ilegais. O problema é quando o perfil é de uma outra pessoa, seja ela viva ou morta. Nesse caso, isso pode se enquadrar como falsidade ideológica.[20] No Brasil, um homem de Santa Catarina foi preso por criar três perfis falsos e usá-los para difamar as vítimas.[21] Privacidade Alguns usuários preferem apagar todos os recados do scrapbook e só deixar um recado próprio dizendo que lê os recados, responde e apaga todos por motivos de privacidade. Isso é motivado pela preocupação de que alguém possa "vasculhar" a vida pessoal do usuário, lendo os scraps e seguindo os links para outros perfis. Na verdade, ter um perfil no Orkut e usá-lo em todos os seus recursos de fato constitui uma exposição da privacidade do usuário e o recente fenômeno de apagar todos os scraps reflete essa questão. O ato de bisbilhotar a vida de estranhos, caracterizada no Orkut como acompanhar fotos e recados de desconhecidos é típico da contemporaneidade, onde identifica-se um culto às personalidades, sejam elas famosas ou anônimas.[22] Problemas do Orkut Falhas de segurança ;Hackeando contas e comunidades com XSS No dia 1 de janeiro de 2005 um hacker brasileiro chamado "Vinícius K-Max" atacou o orkut, roubando comunidade usando uma vulnerabilidade de "cross-site scripting" (XSS)[23]. ;MW.Orc worm No dia 19 de junho de 2006 os pesquisadores de segurança da "FaceTime Security Labs", Christopher Boyd e Wayne Porter descobriram um "worm", chamado de MW.Orc.[24]. Esse "worm" rouba detalhes bancários de usuários, como login e senha se propagando através do orkut. O ataque é iniciado quando um usuário lança um arquivo executável disfarçado de arquivo JPEG. O executável inicial que causou a infecção então instala mais dois arquivos no computador do usuário. Esses arquivos então enviam um e-mail com detalhes da conta bancária para o criador do "worm" quando o usuário infectado clica no ícone do "Meu Computador". A infestação se espalha automaticamente postando a URL na página de recados de outro usuário. Esse link enganava o usuário com uma mensagem falsa para fazê-lo clicar no link. O conteúdo dessa mensagem varia de caso para caso. Além de roubar informações pessoais, o malware também permitia que um usuário remoto controlasse o computador e fizesse dele parte de uma botnet, uma rede de computadores infectados. O botnet nesse caso usava a banda de rede do computador infectado para distribuir filmes piratas em larga escala, potencialmente reduzindo a velocidade de conexão do usuário. O arquivo executável inicial (Minhasfotos.exe) criava dois arquivos adicionais, winlogon_.jpg e wzip32.exe (localizados na pasta Windows32). Quando o usuário clica no ícone "Meu Computador", um e-mail é enviado contendo informações pessoais. Além disso, ele é adicionado a XDCC Botnet (usado para troca de arquivos), e o link infectado é enviado para outros usuários pela rede de amigos. De acordo com declarações feitas pelo Google a companhia implementou um conserto temporário para combater o perigoso "worm"[24]. ;W32/KutWormer Em 19 de Dezembro de 2007 um "worm" escrito em Javascript pelo cracker brasileiro chamado "Rodrigo Lacerda" infectou mais de 700 mil usuários. Esse "worm" fazia o usuário entrar automaticamente em uma comunidade e mandava um recado para todos os amigos do usuário, que ao lerem o recado também ficaram contaminados. Esse "exploit" cria as urls para o álbum, permitido pela estrutura simples. A ideia por trás disso é do cracker indiano "Master Shekhar". Esse cracker fez a equipe do orkut implementar novos métodos de proteger os álbuns e fotos. O "worm" se espalhou usando o recurso recentemente instalado no orkut que permitia a usuários escreverem códigos HTML nos recados, e adicionar conteúdo emFlash/Javascript.[25][26]. ;Falha de segurança do dia 25 de setembro de 2010 Uma falha de segurança fez com que milhares de usuários tivessem os perfis infectados por um worm no dia 25 de setembro de 2010. O perfil do usuário se infectava quando ele apenas entrava no perfil de um outro infectado ou visualizava um recado dizendo "Bom sábado" com uma bandeira do Brasil. Quando o usuário visualizava a bandeira,um cookie era gravado no seu computador. Esse cookie não roubava informações,ele apenas fazia que o orkut não visse você como um spammer. O worm fazia você mandar mensagens para todos os seus contatos,dizendo "bom sábado",com a bandeira do Brasil,deixava o perfil do usuário travado sem poder sair da home e nem abrir nenhum link e recebia a mensagem "Pegadinha do Malandro!". O usuário entrava automaticamente em 5 comunidades como "infectados pelo vírus do orkut" e outras relacionadas a um twitter. O worm Infectou mais de 300 mil usuários,assustou muitos outros,mas não foi nada grave. Para resolver era muito fácil, bastava remover os cookies do computador. A Google já resolveu o problema e ninguém perdeu o orkut ou teve informaçãoes roubadas. Exploração comercial Em 16 de Janeiro de 2007, a comunidade do Orkut Eu AMO Floripa foi alvo da primeira transação comercial de que se teve notícia na rede no Brasil[27] quando foi "adquirida" pela RBS, que pagou R$ 2 mil a um jovem carioca para se tornar mediadora do fórum de discussão. A página da comunidade foi utilizada para promover o festival do verão "Floripa Tem", e seu nome foi alterado, logo em seguida, para "Eu Amo Floripa! Floripa Tem!". Na época a comunidade totalizava quase setenta e cinco mil membros, e foi escolhida para a transação por sua maior popularidade entre os usuários da rede de relacionamento, comparada a outras com o mesmo tema. Questões legais http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Wikinews-logo-pt.pngO Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo:Orkut pode ser fechado no Brasilhttp://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Wikinews-logo-pt.pngO Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo:Mais uma vez o Orkut é ameaçado fechar pelo Google no Brasil Brasil ;Pirataria Em 16 de março de 2009, a comunidade Discografias, a maior do Orkut para troca de músicas, que continha mais de 921 mil usuários registrados, foi desativada. Na comunidade, os usuários compartilhavam links para álbuns musicais inteiros, sem qualquer pagamento, o que gerou uma série de ameaças judiciais por parte de associações de defesa de direitos autorais. A comunidade era acessada por mais de um milhão de pessoas e era considerada uma das principais plataformas da internet no Brasil para quem buscava seu conteúdo.[28] ;Racismo Em 2006 a justiça do Brasil denunciou um estudante de 20 anos acusado de racismo contra pessoas com descendência africana, e espalhar textos difamatórios no orkut[29][30]. ;Torcidas organizadas Muitas torcidas organizadas utilizam o Orkut para registrarem as suas atividades. Algumas gangues inseridas nestas torcidas organizadas de times de futebol se agridem mutuamente e marcam local para seus confrontos. Tendo em vista que trata-se de uma ação criminosa, a polícia pode rastrear os incitadores e prevenir os eventos.[31][32] ;Pedofilia Há no Orkut um caso crescente de pessoas divulgando fotos, imagens de menores de 18 anos. Lembrando que, menores em trajes intímos e em momentos intímos ( beijo, por exemplo ) e sendo apalpados em regiões privadas é considerado pedofilia, tanto a pessoa quem tirou as fotos ou mesmo que a pessoa simplesmente tenha colocado no site fotos tiradas por outra pessoa, segundo o Estatuto da Criança e do Adolescente. Vide Arts. 240, 241, 242, 243, 244, 244-A Índia Em 10 de outubro de 2006 o "Bombay High Court's Aurangabad" declarou uma notícia de que o Google estava permitindo campanhas de ódio contra a Índia[33]. O Tribunal Superior emitiu ordem judicial em resposta a uma petição de interesse público Aurangabad, que foram arquivadas por um advogado. O Google tinha seis semanas para responder. Mesmo antes de a petição for depositada, muitos usuários do Orkut tinha notado esta comunidade e estavam enviando mensagens ou de outra forma os seus contatos no Orkut, relatório para a comunidade como falso para o Google, o que poderá resultar no seu afastamento. A comunidade já foi apagado, mas tem gerado várias comunidades de 'We hate those who hate India' (Nós odiamos aqueles que odeiam a Índia). Às vésperas do 60º Dia da Independência da Índia, a imagem da página principal do orkut foi alterada. O que era normalmente era uma colagem de fotos de várias pessoas virou um logotipo estilizado do Orkut. A palavra orkut foi escrito em Devanagiri e Script foi corada nas cores nacionais indiana. Clicando no logotipo redireciona para um posto pelo orkut Índia Product Manager, Manu Rekhi, sobre o orkut interno do blog. Registou-se também alguns meios clamor contra o Orkut depois de um casal de jovens aparentemente foram atraídos pelos perfis falsos no site e mais tarde assassinado.[34] Em 23 de novembro, o Supremo Tribunal de Bombaim solicitou ao governo estadual para o seu arquivo de resposta a conexão com uma petição exigindo a proibição dos sites de redes sociais, Orkut, para albergar uma comunidade da web anti-Shivaji.[35] Recentemente, o policial de folga da rural Pune da festa rave preenchido com narcóticos.[36] Os acusados foram praticados sob leis antinarcóticos, (Indian) Narcotic Drugs and Psychotropics Substances Act, 1985 (NDPS). A polícia de Cyber na Índia tem entrado em um acordo com o Orkut para ter uma facilidade para capturar e julgar os que abusam do Orkut desde as queixas está em uma fase ascendente.[37] Emirados Árabes Unidos Em agosto de 2006 os Emirados Árabes Unidos seguiram o exemplo do Irã e bloquearam o site. Esse bloqueio foi depois removido em outubro do mesmo ano. No dia 3 de julho de 2007, Gulf News revisou o assunto, publicando críticas contra comunidades do orkut como "Dubai Sex", e oficialmente trazendo as críticas para a atenção da mídia[38]. Em 4 de julho de 2007 o site foi novamente banido,[39] que continua em vigor, apesar da promessa do Google, a proibição de negociar com os Emirados Árabes Unidos (EAU).[40] Outros países A Arábia Saudita é outro país que bloqueou o Orkut. O atual primeiro-ministro de Bahrein está sob forte pressão para fazer o mesmo.[41] ;Apologia ao terrorismo Várias comunidades têm sido observadas por apologia ao terrorismo. Simpatizantes do terrorista Bin Laden e da organização terrorista Al Qaeda têm possibilitado trocas de informações. Instituições internacionais de combate ao terrorismo rastreiam regularmente o website em busca destas atividades consideradas ilegais.[42][43] Referências #↑ Traffic details from Alexa Alexa (13 de julho de 2009). Página visitada em 13 de julhode 2009. #↑ Brazil - Alexa Top 100 Sites Alexa (16 de novembro de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Diógenes Muniz (9 de Janeiro de 2008). Folha Online - Microsoft faz campanha contra o Orkut; Google ironiza ataques Folha Online. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de2008. #↑ Rodrigo Martins (4 de setembro de 2011). Facebook ultrapassa Orkut em usuários no BR, diz revista; Ibope não confirma Estadão. Página visitada em 26 de setembro de2011. #↑ Folha Online - Informática - Orkut passa para as mãos do Google Brasil; empresa muda diretoria no país Folha Online (7 de Agosto de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ G1 > Tecnologia - NOTÍCIAS - Filial brasileira do Google vai assumir controle mundial do Orkut G1 (7 de Agosto de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Felipe Zmoginski (7 de Agosto de 2008). Google Brasil assume administração do orkut Plantão INFO. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Giuliana Vallone (7 de Agosto de 2008). Estadao.com.br :: Tecnologia:: Google Brasil assumirá o controle mundial do Orkut estadao.com.br. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Google integra comunicador instantâneo ao Orkut G1 Globo (19 de Novembro de2008). Página visitada em 20 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Felipe Zmoginski (28 de Outubro de 2008). Open Social já dá 600 apps ao orkut Info Online. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Portal Galego da Língua - Orkut em português. www.agal-gz.org. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. #↑ Orkut agora se chama Yogurt, mas só no 1º de abril - O Globo Online. oglobo.globo.com. Página visitada em 8 de Março de 2011. #↑ Brasil passa a controlar Orkut e presidente do Google Brasil assume AL - Mercado - IDG Now!. idgnow.uol.com.br. Página visitada em 8 de Março de 2011. #↑ Sugestões de Amigos no Orkut - Google Discovery. googlediscovery.com. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. #↑ Tema de Ano Novo no Orkut - Google Discovery. googlediscovery.com. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. #↑ Rede social Orkut ganha novo logotipo. g1.com.br. Página visitada em 2011-05-17. #↑ Orkut.com - Site Info from Alexa. www.alexa.com. Página visitada em 12 de Maio de2010. #↑''a'' b G1 (29/10/2009). 'Novo Orkut' traz mudanças e retoma sistema de convites. Página visitada em 05/11/2009. #↑ Fake Orkut profile of schoolgirl posted Rediff (6 de Fevereiro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Lilian Ferreira (24 de Março de 2009). Criar fake na internet só é crime se for baseado em pessoa real. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2010. #↑ Alexandre Ciszewski. Orkut fake dá cadeia. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de2010. #↑ SIBILIA, Paula. O Show do Eu - A Intimidade como espetáculo. S.l.: Nova Fronteira,2008. #↑ Giordani Rodrigues (10 de Janeiro de 2005). Saiba a história do roubo das comunidades do Orkut Terra - Informática. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de2008. #↑''a'' b Data-Theft Worm Targets Google's Orkut SpywareGuide (16 de Junho de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Worm Hits Google's Orkut - washingtonpost.com PC World (19 de Dezembro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Ryan Naraine (19 de Dezembro de 2007). Worm Squirms Through Google`s OrkuteWeek. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Comunidade brasileira no Orkut é "vendida" Estadão.com (12 de Janeiro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Orkut perde sua maior comunidade para troca de músicas #↑ Racismo na internet chega à Justiça Estadão (1 de Fevereiro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Ministério Público pede que Google explique crimes no Orkut Folha Online (10 de Março de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Ana Claudia Costa (8 de Setembro de 2006). Polícia Civil pedirá ao MP fim das organizadas no Rio O Globo e O Globo Online. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de2008. #↑ Eduardo Almeida (8 de Setembro de 2006). Torcedores brigões usam Orkut para organizar ataques a grupos rivais O Globo Online e O Globo. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Google's social networking site in trouble The Times of India (10 de Outubro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Friends of slain teen arrested, Orkut angle being probed - India PRwire India PRwire(21 de Agosto de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ File reply on plea for ban on Orkut: HC Rediff (23 de Novembro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Harshad Joshi (5 de Março de 2007). rave-party/ Pune rural police crack a rave party. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Police tie up with Orkut The Hindu (20 de Novembro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Daniel Bardsley (3 de Julho de 2007). Gulfnews: Orkut.com 'being used for immoral activities' Gulfnews. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Daniel Bardsley (4 de Julho de 2008). Gulfnews: Orkut.com banned in the UAEGulfnews. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Orkut blocked in sex row AmeInfo (5 de Julho de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ ORKUT will be blocked in Bahrain Gulf Daily News. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ Kasie Hunt (8 de Março de 2006). Osama bin Laden fan clubs build online communities USA Today. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. #↑ EUA evitam críticas para não ajudar Chávez em eleição, diz jornal BBC Brasil (28 de Novembro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. Ver também *Lista de redes sociais *Orkut Büyükkokten, criador do orkut *Google, empresa dona do orkut *OpenSocial *Operação Turko Ligações externas http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Wikinews-logo-pt.pngO Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo:Categoria:Orkut*Página principal do sistema orkut (em português) *Blog Oficial do Orkut (em português) *Blog Oficial do Orkut em inglês (em inglês) *Página de ajuda do orkut (em português) *Viagem pelo universo do ódio e da intolerância (em português) *Dissertação de Mestrado em Educação sobre o uso do Orkut como extensão de sala de aula (em português)